dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Manacore's Transformation/Birth of Breon
This is where Brian is transformed into Darth Manacore completely and where Breon is born in The Beginning Adventure. then come to a bigger shuttle far out in space as the ship lands at a space station just outside Earth's atmosphere where we see Zecora meditating the Riders come into the scene Zeñorita: Mama, we just received word from Thomas and his team, they've just left Sullust but Sylveon is in terrible condition. Zecora: As I feared, Brian ignored my words and now his premonition has offically appeared. Hiccup: Premontion? What's this about a premonition? Zecora: Brian spoke to me of a dream he had, of where Sylveon and the Eeveelutions ended bad. He wanted to prevent it from coming true, but in the act he has made it happen himself, and has destroyed himself too. Snotlout: That big, stupid selfish dog! Now I really wanna kcik his butt now! Zecora: There is no more we can do, we have already done what we can but this will not be through. Yuna: I wonder how Brian is doing right now? Sharon: Not very good if you ask me. then come back to Sullust where we see Brian still on the hillside; crippled, badly burnt and scorched and barely alive then another shuttle lands on the platform Trooper: We found him! He's down here! Brian: groaning King Sombra: Good, he's still alive. Get a medical capsual immedatley! Trooper: Yes, sir! troopers leave as Sombra then kneels down next to Brian King Sombra: We'll soon have you in better shape soon, my apprentice. then return to the space station where the shuttle from Sullust arrives, in the halls, we see Thomas carrying Sylveon as the others are rushing with him Hiccup: Guys, what happened? Thomas: Sylveon's in bad shape, we need to get her to the medbay now! Valka: Then let's get her there at once! King Solar Flare: Call for the rest of the Griffins and Eeveelutions! soon have Sylveon in the medical bay as soon as the rest of the Griffin/Eeveelution family show Peter: We came as soon as we could. Eevee: How is mom doing? Princess Celestia: She's in doctor's room right now. We'll soon find out. the Doctor and a medical droid come in Lois: How is she, doc? Doctor: In medical condition she's just fine. But she's having a hard struggle of heart ache. And she's about to give birth. Peter: Birth? Medical Droid: She's carrying a cub. Twilight: at the others as she puts a hoof to her mouth Thomas: Then let's go and help her with it. Flik: I'll go in too. Doctor then takes Thomas, Twilight, and Flik into the main room [we then see a ship flying through space where it then approaches Jupiter and then to it third moon, where another base of the Nightmares is located, as the ship lands. Then Sombra, and Nighmtare are wheeled out of the ship as Brian is carried in a floating capsule as "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - The Birth of the Twins and Padmé's Destiny" starts playing] return to medical wing, where we see Sylveon in pain as Thomas and Twilight stand be her side while Flik stands with the Med droid Sylveon yells in pain, Twilight holds her paw, then we hear a crying sound Flik: The cub is here! Med-droid: It's a boy. when the Med-droid shows us the cub, we can see it's a unique one Thomas: Wow. He's so unique! Twilight: I've never seen anything like it! Flik: It's... it's a crossbreed! Look, (pointing to different spots on the cub as he speaks) it has the body of a Labrador, but the paws, tail, ears, and 2 feelers of a Sylveon! Twilight: A Labradeon! Thomas: Did you hear that, Syl? You and Brian have created a new species of Pokemon! Sylveon: Let me see him. Med-drone shows Sylveon the cub Aw, he's so precious. Flik: So, what shall we name him? Sylveon: Breon. His name is Breon. Twilight: Did you hear that little one? Your name is Breon. Breon: (coos happily) Flik: If only your father was here to see you now. return to the base on Jupiter's moon where we see Brian under going intense care as Medical Droids are installing electonics through his scorched body as cybernetic limbs are put on his leg stubs Brian: ARGH!!!!! AAAAHHH!!!! then return to the others as Sylveon then looks to Thomas and Twilight. Sylveon: Thomas, Twilight. There is still good in Brian. I know there's still good in him. Thomas: What? Sylveon: Please, I don't know how you do it. But, please bring Brian back to me. Twilight: We'll try our best, Syl. Flik: brushes Sylveon's head And, don't worry about Eevee and his siblings, I will watch over them. Sylveon: Thank you, Flik. For everything. I'm glad that you ran into Brian all those years ago exhales return to Brian as now is now wearing a black suit with gray and light blue armor with a Blue Crescent Moon on the breast plate. As a black mask is then lowered onto his face, and then a dark gray, metal helmet is placed on next. For now, Brian is no longer Brian, he is really and for truely Darth Manacore Darth Manacore: a deep breath in the medical wing, the others wait despretely, as Twilight and Flik walk out from the doors Lois: What's wrong? Peter: Where's Sylveon? Chris: What happened?! Meg: What's wrong? Stewie: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! Twilight: The Good news is, the cub is all and well. It was a boy crossbred Labrador and Sylveon, named Breon. and his siblings all gasp Flik: But the bad news is, Sylveon is in a deep coma. of the Griffins and Eeveelutions all gasp they all go into Sylveon's room where we see her laying in bed in her coma Eevee: (sadly) Mom? she doesn't move Chris: Oh my God, she's. Lois: heartborken Yes, Chris. I'm afraid, (sniffs) I'm afraid that our Sylveon is truely in a coma. Which Has Life" starts playing as all the Griffins and Eeveelutions are weep sadly as Peter holds Lois' hand, as Meg sobs while Chris put a comforting arm on her shoulder as Stewie's lips are quivering, as Flareon is sobbing hard as Umbreon puts his paw on his back, as Glaceon, Leafeon, and Espeon hug each other as they all weep in each others' arms. As Vaporeon and Jolteon sadly look on as tears drip from their eyes, as Alan is sobbing lightly while Eevee's lips are also quivering as tears stream down his cheeks. And Nightstriker growls sadly as a tear drips from his eye. While Flik saldy watches this as he wipes a tear away from his eye, as all of the Griffins and Eeveelutions are huddle close over Sylveon as their greiving stil goes on. Twilight: tears in her eyes Come on, I think we should give the Griffins and Eeveelutions some time to themselves. Thomas: nods Thomas, and Flik step out of the room it cuts to a table rising, revealing Manacore King Sombra; Lord, Manacore. Can you hear me? Darth Manacore: (in an electronic voice) Yes master. Nightmare Moon: How are you feeling? Darth Manacore: I'm just fine now. Where is Sylveon. Is she safe? Is she okay? King Sombra: I'm afraid, that in your anger. You killed her. Darth Manacore: I? I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it! [then he starts crushing all of the droids in the room with the Force as he breaks free of his bindings as he then tries to feel for Sylveon, but he can't sense her (due to her coma) is convinced she is dead.] No... Sombra grins evily as he watches Manacore Darth Manacore: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! return to others Griffins and Eeveelutions then step out from the room, still heartbroken. Peter: This is all Brian's fault! He did this! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Birth Scenes Category:Transformation Scenes